l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
L4W:PC:Sharpe (Luinnar)
Summary Fluff Description: Sharpe is Caucasian and is short and thin. He has greasy shoulder length black hair, wears black armor and has a red heart shaped eye-patch which he wears on either eye interchangably (even though his eyes are perfectly fine). He says it is made out of a real heart, thus making it "evil", but is is actually dyed leather. His shield is also black and sports a skull and cross bones, which also has the red heart shaped eye-patch (thus making it "really evil"). His voice is a bit high pitched and raspy, "perfect for talking about diabolical schemes." Hard Stats & Personality *Age: 32 *Gender: Male *Height: 5'0" *Weight: 120 lb. *Alignment: Chaotic Evil Background: Sharpe Wellington is the mad son of the infamous human warlord, Master Wellington; whose many wives and children are feared throughout the land. While all of his children went into respectable professions, slavers, necromancers, cult leaders, evil royal advisers and corrupt politicians, Sharpe wanted to go to bard school. His father refused, "who has ever heard of an evil bard?" Because of this Sharpe ran away from home and joined a traveling circus, swearing to not return until he became the world's first "evil bard". After "conquering" the mortals at the circus (he was actually kicked out because he was creeping out the customers) he set out to find "lots and lots" of evil artifacts to become the "master of evilness", . Perhaps it was a genetic disorder, or perhaps it was him repeatedly falling on his head when performing the high wire act in the circus; but Sharpe developed a sort of madness. He hears voices in his head and has an imaginary army at his command. His only friend is his songblade, Betty, whom he speaks to and thinks speaks back to him. Anyone he meets he considers a minion, and he will boss and order around until he forgets about them 5 seconds later. His most evil act he has ever committed was contemplating stealing candy from a baby, but the voices told him that this would be mean, and he does not want to be mean, but evil! *Note: I'm not playing him as chaotic stupid or evil, just really crazy. He won't kill peasants, or the players, but may laugh evilly for example.* Sharpe has recently joined the Knight Hospitaler of Bacchus, the only deity he could find that is as crazy as he is. He is looking forward to being able to barge into noble's houses and demand free rent. Sharpe also does not believe in the Elder Gods and they try not to believe in him. He has good standing with other Lovecraftian horrors however. Hooks: * Sharpe's Father is a dark lord in the island area. Will his past come back to haunt him? Will he be able to one day conquer his father's lands? * Sharpe wants to cure Betty of the curse that turned her into a sword. Actually betty was always a sword, and does not actually talk to him, but he does not know that. * Sharpe would like his own dungeon, oh and more dragons! Kicker:'''Sharpe is out to amass vast amount of power, "lots and lots" of evil artifacts to become the "master of evilness" and conquer the multiverse. Or at least please Betty in the process.. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Powers Powers Known Bard Racial At-Will - 1st Level Guiding Strike Staggering Note Encounter - 1st Level Shout of Triumph Thunder's Calling Majestic Word Power Words of Friendship Power Shield of Devotion Power Revitalizing Incantation Knack for Success Moment of Escape Daily - 1st Level Stirring Shout Inspiring Fortitude (AKA)Invigoration Presence Song of Discord Ring of Dragons Power#1 Ring of Dragons Power#2 Encounter Knack for Success Moment of Escape Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power06= }} Class Features Bard Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, light shield Simple melee, longsword, scimitar, short sword, simple ranged, military ranged Implements: Wands +1 Reflex, +1 Will Bardic Training (Ritual Caster Bonus Feat) - Ritual Book(Comrade's Succor, Traveler's Chant) 1 bard ritual/day of level or lower without components. 2/day at 11th level, 3/day at 21st level Bardic Virtue(Virtue of Valor) - Once per round, when an ally within 5 squares bloodies or reduces to 0 hp an enemy, you can grant the ally 5 THP as a free action and the ally gets +2 to next attack made EONT (Strength of Valor). Majestic Word (Enc Power) Multiclass Versatility Skill Versatility (+1 bonus to untrained skill checks) Song of Rest (Play an instrument/sing during a short rest, you/each ally regains additional CHA HP for each healing surge used) Words of Friendship (Enc Power) Racial Features Half-Elf Knack for Success Dual Heritage Group Diplomacy - You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks +2 to Constitution and Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low Light Languages: Allarian, Eladrin, and one other (Deep Speech) Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy and +2 Insight Theme Knight Hospitaler Level 1: Sharpe gains the Shield of Devotion Encounter Power. Level 5: Sharpe can request food and lodging for the party at any noble household or temple affiliated with Bacchus. Mount Sharpe Skills Feats *Ritual Caster Feat *Improved Majestic Word Level *Mounted Combat Level *Skill Power(Inspiring Fortitude) Level *Battle Song Expertise Free *Bard of All Trades Background:Occupation Military (Endurance is a class skill) Sharpe believe he is commander of a great and powerful army. Equipment Equipment Starting Equipment:Chain mail, Longsword, Light Shield, Standard Adventurer's Kit, Ritual Book, Ritual Focus (Bagpipes), Heal Components (10 gp worth) Current Equipment: Gold remaining from Start 10 (100-90) Remaining 228 gp left Weight 54 lbs Wishlist: Listed in want order 7: Eladrin Armor +2 7: Shared Valor Bonemail Armor +2 2: Preservation Light Shield 4: Healer's Brooch +1 Tracking Treasure XP 1,030 1,927 2,908 2,642 Changes Retraining: Level 4:Retrained Inspiring Fortitude AKA Invigorating Presence for moment of escape. Treasure: 1 veserab Dragon mount. +Bard's Longsword +2. +100 gp +2 potions of extra healing. Ring of the Dragons. 2302 gp +1,745 xp +1,350xp, 626 gp -1800 GP bought Martyer's saddle -1000 GP bought Exaulted Chainmail +1 228 gp left. Judge Comments Level 1: Comments corrected. Approval by horticulture. Level 3: Approval 1 You should add the wealth you've earned to the Tracking section, with notes on how you spent it, and then you should update your Summary and Math sections with the updated equipment you've purchased, assuming you stick to your Wishlist. I'd rather you did those things before I give approval. Ah, okay. Dragon it is then! Approved by SR --WEContact 17:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 Approved MeepoLives 15:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) '''Level 7: 'Approval 1' *Hit points are wrong in both summary and math section. Should be 61. *Staggering Note should do 5 thunder damage. Since it does static damage (no die roll) you don't get to add anything to it, not even the enhancement bonus of your implement. This is why Magic Missile has to specifically mention adding your enhancement bonus in order to override the general rule. *Majestic Word should grant 5 THP. *The wording of Inspiring Fortitude is "You ''use ''your second wind" not "You ''spend ''your second wind". It's a subtle difference but to me use means you get the benefits of your second wind in addition to the power, whereas if it said spend (or expend) you would get the benefits of the power instead of the normal benefits of second wind. MeepoLives (talk) 02:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Approved for level 3 by WEContact and MeepoLives.